Electroplating has long been used in the semiconductor industry to deposit metal on substrates. One metal commonly deposited through electroplating is copper, and specific electrolytes and plating methods have been developed to optimize copper deposition on substrates. These methods do not result in high quality film when used to plate other metals such as cobalt. For instance, conventionally electroplated cobalt film may suffer problems such as issues related to impure and oxidized seed layers, overly rough film, non-uniform film deposition across a substrate, and/or undesirably conformal film leading to seams/voids in a recessed feature. As such, there exists a need for improved methods to electroplate high quality cobalt film.